Please Come Back Home
by Peayitforward
Summary: He wasn't there for the Halloween party the school threw every year. He wasn't there when Kitty and Bobby got married or when Jubilee got engaged. He wasn't there when she graduated top of her college early or got her teaching degree.Please Come Back Home
1. Where'd You Go?

A/N: This is a Logan/Marie story. I was sitting at home listening to music and my kittens inspired this story. I know I haven't written in a long time. I hope everyone likes it. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing written in this story other than the plotline.

Rogue sat looking out the window at the snow falling in blankets around the mansion. This would be the sixth winter without Logan being there. Every year she wished for the same thing and every year she sat disappointed at the very same window. He called without fail every year to wish her a Merry Christmas and every year she asked if he was coming home to spend it with her. After the third year she stopped asking if he was coming home, after the fourth year she stopped answering his calls. She hadn't spoken to him in almost two years. She figured if what he had to say was really important then he would come home and say it to her face. Apparently what he had to say wasn't all that important because he never came. He still called and talked to everyone, the professor gave up trying to fix the problem and just gave Logan updates on her. Storm was the most persistent about it, every time he called she would find Rogue and try to hand her to phone and every time Rogue would just walk away. She wanted to see him and talk to him not over the phone where she couldn't see him smile or tell what he was thinking by looking at his face.

She thought it was screwed up that he put his past before his future. He wasn't there for her 21st birthday or 22nd or 23rd or any for the last five years for that matter. He wasn't there for the summer parties, where he use to grill ribs, hamburgers, and hotdogs. He wasn't there for the Halloween party the school threw every year. He wasn't there when Kitty and Bobby got married or when Jubilee got engaged. He wasn't there when she graduated top of her college early or got her teaching degree. He wasn't there when her cure wore off but she really upset when he wasn't there to celebrate the fact she finally learned to control her skin. That one had hurt the most. She didn't even tell him although she was sure the professor told him about it.

She wanted him to be the first person to receive a hug from her without all those extra layers but he hadn't been there.

What hurt more than anything was the fact the Jean kept in contact with him all the time. She could talk to him telepathically whenever she felt like and she made a point to let Rogue know when she was doing it. Rogue and Jean had a falling out after Scott left Jean and the X-Men. Rogue had gone to track him down and bring him back to the school because Jean was being a bitch about it. After finding him and talking everything through with him she understood his need to be away from everything for a while. She decided to stay with him for as long as he needed. Eventually after a year he explained why he left Jean and the school, Rogue was stunned and hurt at the same time. Jean apparently was carrying on with Logan in her head, one night while she and Scott were making love she called out Logan's name.

After Rogue found out she really refused to speak to Logan. She and Scott made their way back to the school soon after that and then the big blow up came about. Jean was pissed as hell that Scott left her for a year without calling or anything and she couldn't believe that he would rather spend time with Rogue then with her. Thus began the fight between Scott and Jean, sadly Rogue got dragged into it.

"I can't believe you would rather spend time with that girl then me!" Jean screeched.

"She at least listens to me and doesn't yell someone else's name during an intimate time!" Scott yelled back.

"Well if you were half the man…."

"Don't even say it Jean. I don't want to hear it anymore. We're over and that's that. You choose Logan over me. I hope it works out with you two considering he's not even hear and hasn't been here in over six years." Scott turned on his heels and walked away. Rogue was standing in the corner listening. As she turned to walk away Jean saw her and rounded on her.

"You! You're the reason this happen. You had to be a little slut and steal Scott away. You should have stay away from everyone! God no wonder why Logan doesn't want to be here, he would have to see your whore face every day!" Jean screamed at her. Rogue just looked at her tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well at least Ah have someone to talk to. Scott is a wonderful guy and you lost whatever chance you had." Rogue said. Jean stood there turning red as Rogue walked away whipping her tears away.

Scott was waiting around the corner with open arms to giver her a hug.

Later that night Rogue pulled out her writing book and opened to a new page.

_Dear Logan, _

_Today was a hard day for me. Scott and Jean broke up officially and she blames me for the whole thing. It's really her fault because she yelled your name during sex with Scott and he got angry over it. He left and I tracked him down. We just came back to the school. I know I haven't been talking to you at all but I miss you terribly. _

_Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever since you've been gone. Please come back home? _

_I want to see you, smell you, touch you for the first time since I got my powers under control. I miss having you around. You missed my graduation, my birthday, Kitty's wedding, and every Christmas for the last five years. This is my 2,190th letter to you. I've gone through four books writing to you. I never get the nerve to send these out. Though I have no idea where you are considering I haven't talked to you in two years. It's the day before Christmas and I don't expect you to be here again. Though this year I might answer the phone and talk to you. Then again…..maybe not. It's seems to be working not talking to you, I stopped thinking about you every single moment of every single day. Now I only think of you maybe ten times a day instead of hundreds. There are days I want to pick up that phone and talk to you because I think it'll make everything better. Then I remember how much it hurts every time I know you won't be coming back and this is the best I get from you right now. I wonder what gift you'll send me this year for Christmas and my birthday. I know you know when they are and you never forget to send me something but the only thing I want is you here with me. I want to see you chewing on a cigar and drinking a beer out back, I want to see you running around the yard or danger room like a crazy person. Most of all I want to be able to touch you. I think this might be the last letter I write to you. I'm going to put this journal away forever after this and move on. _

_I love you Logan and I miss you so. Please come back home._

_Love, _

_Marie_

Rogue closed the book and placed in on the floor. This was the last one, she was moving on. She had lost hope long ago and was tired of dreaming of things that were never going to happen. Laying back on her bed she fell asleep.

Later that night something woke Rogue up from her sleep. Rolling over she got off her bed and walked over to the window. A headlight was heading up the driveway, Rogue held her breath as the light got closer until she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.


	2. I miss you so

**A/N: This is the second chapter. Sorry I'm being so slow at getting these out. Reviews would help though. **

Chapter 2:

Logan pulled up in front of the school on his motorcycle and dismounted. Pulling his bag from the back of the bike he made his way towards the front doors of the school. Stepping inside Logan felt warmth return to his body.

"Logan welcome back." Professor X said.

"Hey Chuck how's everything going here?"

"Everything is fine here Logan."

"How's Marie? I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"You'll have to see for yourself Logan how she is. It is very early in the morning and I suggest you go to your room and get some sleep." Charles said wheeling away. Logan made his way up the stairs towards his old room. On the way he past Rogues room and stopped to listen for movement. He had expected her to meet him at the door like she did every other time he had come home. Then again it was close to 3 in the morning and she was probably dead asleep. He would see her tomorrow morning at breakfast. He bet she would be excited to see him for the first time in almost six years. Getting to his room Logan tossed his bag on the floor and fell onto the bed. He couldn't wait for the next morning.

Rogue woke up earlier then usual so she decided to go for a run around the grounds. The snow fall from the night before had covered everything with a fresh blanket and it made the world look brand new. She loved being the first one to see the snow before all the kids ran around in it and made snowmen or had snowball fights. Rogue's first real memory of snow was the same week she had first met Logan at a bar fight. She had been in awe of how clean it had all looked.

The snow looked almost exactly the same as that fateful day. Rogue stretched and began her run around the grounds unaware that Logan was watching her from his window.

After finishing her run Rogue took and shower and decided to make her way to the dinning area for breakfast. As she walked towards the dinning hall she heard whispers from the students.

"Did you hear he's back?"

"I can't believe he's back! I wonder if he'll be teaching a class."

"I hear he's so badass that he took out 10 bad guys at once and didn't get a scratch on him!"

Rogue figured out who they were talking about and thought about avoiding the dinning hall so she wouldn't have to see him. Just then her stomach growled and she thought better of it. She would just ignore him and sit with Scott at the teachers table. Then again Scott might not be there knowing Logan was back. Jean would be though and she would be all over Logan like a bitch in heat. That was the be expected though. Rogue steeled herself for the breakfast nightmare that was about to come.

Walking through the door she made a beeline for the breakfast buffet hoping no one would stop her. Glancing to her right she saw Jean next to Logan trying to keep his attention focused on her but Logan looked like he was searching for someone. Rogue kept her head down and hoped he didn't see her.

"Marie!" Came a whisper. Rouge looked around and spotted Scott motioning for her from the kitchen. Rogue made her way over to him and ducked behind the door.

"What's going on Scott."

"I thought we could eat in here. I know Logan's back and I really don't want to see Jean act like a giggly girl over him."

"Thanks Scott, you're a life saver. I'm avoiding seeing him as much as possible."

"Make's sense. Gone six years only to return in the dead of the night. Typical Logan, thinking everything will be exactly as he left it." Rogue let out a laugh that sounded like a mix between amusement and pain. Scott smiled softly at her and pulled two plates of pancakes out of the oven where he was keeping then warm.

"Are those double chocolate chip buttermilk pancakes?"

"I am offended that you even ask. Of course they are!"

"OMG You are officially the best Scott." Rogue said hugging him.

"I try, I try." Scott said hugging her. Rogue dug into her pancakes like she was a starving person. Scott watched her with great pleasure enjoying the little happy noises she made. He jokingly called them her wounded walrus noises.

Else where in the school Logan was searching for Rogue high and low and couldn't seem to find her anywhere. She wasn't in the Danger Room training, she wasn't in the common room, she wasn't in her room, hell she wasn't even in her classroom for the day yet. Classes started in 20 minutes so she would have to be there no matter what. Logan figured he would take a seat and just wait. Fifteen minutes later kids began filing in and taking seats.

"Uhhh excuse me mister, you're kind of in my seat." Logan turned to see a little girl standing there looking at him. She looked like a younger version of Marie.

"Oh." Logan muttered and moved. He decided the best place to sit would be Rogue's desk. That way she couldn't miss him at all. Five minutes later he heard her voice talking to someone outside the door. Leaning forward a little in the chair he waited for the door to open. Another few minutes passed before the door open and there stood…


	3. Seems like it's been Forever

Rogue stood outside her classroom talking to Scott about how she bet anything Logan was waiting the classroom for her to come in. Her students were probably wondering who he was and why he was there. Most would assume he was subbing for her and think to goof off. She knew this wouldn't end well for them.

" Scott I need you to do me a big favor. Can you please, please, please sub in for me today? I'll take your class."

"Rogue I'm teaching Danger Room today during this period."

"Great! I can teach that. It's the younger kids right? I mean it's not that hard and I can work out some of my frustrations."

"Well alright, I can fill in for you. Where are you guys in the history text book?"

"We're covering World War I right now."

"Okay sounds good. I'll see you later."

"Oh Scott, don't tell Logan where I am."

Scott sighed and turned the knob on the door.

Logan looked up in anticipation hoping to see Marie walk through the door. As the door opened Scott stepped into the classroom.

"Scooter, what are you doing in Marie's class?"

"Not that it's any of your business Logan I'm filling in for her today."

"Why?"

"She asked me to." Scott said making his way towards the front of the room getting ready to teach the class.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Mr. Summers."

"Lets turn to page 324 and continue on with World War I." Books would be heard moving around and pages being turned. Logan stood up and stalked out of the room growling. Rogue was avoiding him and he was pissed off. She had never done this before and it was making Logan wonder why she would do it now. Logan decided he really needed a beer and cigar to help relax him and figure all this out. Walking into the kitchen Logan rooted around the fridge for a beer and realized there were none.

"DAMN IT!" Logan growled out.

"Language Logan, you never know who could be around the corner." Storm said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there Stormy. Shouldn't you be teaching a class right now?"

"My class is in a Danger Room session currently. So I decided that I should make myself some food and take a break." Logan just looked at her funny before leaving the kitchen and making his way down to the subbasement. He figured he should see what the little snots were learning and if they were learning what they should be. Besides Logan would probably be taking over the Danger Room soon anyway. Walking into the control room he looked down to see a basic scenario playing out with 8 kids running around dodging paint balls. The goal was to get everyone to safety and push the red button in the middle of the room. Logan's eyes searched for the teacher and couldn't spot them. Logan sat there watching the kids run around the try to beat the game. Finally after 30 minutes the kids hit the red button.

"Very good guys. Not to many casualties, but we shouldn't have any casualties. Apparently some of you need more training." Groaning could be heard through all the students. Logan looked down and was startled to see Rogue walking for a corner of the Danger Room.

"Tarot while your cards are a big help in these situations you need to control them better. Dazzler good job, next time don't blind your own teammates though. Jade, Midnight and Puff you work extremely well as a team but don't for get the others on your team. Paul you need to pay better attention and stop looking at Dazzlers butt. Allen I know Jade is cute but she can take care of herself by leaving your station you could have killed everyone just trying to save her. Nikko overall good job, you were the most focused but don't be afraid to use your powers and really get in there. Okay everyone you did a good job today, tomorrow we'll try again. In the mean time I suggest everyone gets at least one more Danger Room session in before class." Everyone nodded their heads and made their way to the locker rooms the shower and change. Rogue smiled and headed for the teachers locker room, today had been a good session and she had avoided Logan. Pushing the door open Rogue walked into the locker room. As she opened her locker someone grabbed her and pinned her against the locker next to hers. Her head banged against the locker as she looked at the face of her attacker she knew she was screwed.

**A/N: Okay this story is slow going because I have college classes and work but I will hopefully finish this by the end of October. Please, please, please REVIEW. I like to hear how I am doing as a writer. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and this chapter is for those people. **


	4. Since You've Been Gone

**A/N: **_**Italics means something from the past or a memory. **_**Please don't forget to review if you like this story. I would like to hear how it is and I finish chapters faster when I have reviews to feed my ego. :-D **__

Scott walked down the hall humming to himself wondering how the Danger Room went today. As he turned the corner to head to the Danger Room to see how everything went the elevator opened to 8 kids from the class pouring out laughing and giggling. Scott assumed everything went great if the kids seemed happy and excited for the next session. Rogue really was a great teacher and loved her students, she taught with so much enthusiasm and pizzazz. It was hard not to like Rogue as a person and teacher. She had so much life in her and she was willing to give so much to her students and friends and people who didn't even disserve it, people like Logan. He had taken such advantage of her, believing she would wait for him faithfully for almost six years. Scott wondered if Logan really thought Rogue would put her whole life on pause for him. She had wasted for years of her life on that excuse for a man when she finally saw the light it was almost to late. Even now Scott could see the faint spark of love in her eyes for him. It wasn't healthy for her to love him that way, he was no good for her. All he did was leave her behind, break her heart and leave her crying every single time. All Logan did was leave a path of destruction behind him. Rogue, Scott and Jean's marriage, which Scott would admit wasn't entirely Logan's fault, Jean had a lot to do with it.

_2 years ago_

_Jean was walking down the hall looking smug and haughty like she knew something no one else know, which probably wasn't far from the truth. Jean seemed to know things before anyone else in the school knew it. Rogue was sitting in the lounge on the window seat with a book keeping track of every car that was coming and going. It was almost Christmas again and Rogue was hoping Logan would come home this time. Jean walked into the lounge and spotted Rogue looking out the window, walking towards her the look on Jean's face twisted into a perverse smile. _

_"You know he's never coming back for you right Rogue?" Jean sneered. "He only ever calls for Christmas and never bothers to contact you any other way. He just doesn't love you, face it." _

_"He'll come back soon. I know he will, he promised me." Rogue said lifting her chin in defiance. Jean scoffed at her, "He talks to me all the time telepathically and you know what he says to me? He tells me how much he loves me and how much he wishes I would leave Scott for him. His thoughts are so dirty about us together. He's not coming back for you ever. He doesn't love you, he never did. He loves me that's why he won't come back. He knows I'm with Scott and it hurts him to much to see it. Move on Rogue, it'll be better that way. Logan is mine and Scott will never know about it." Jean said as she walked away with that stupid little smile on her face. Rogue looked after and tried to stem the tears that were trying to flow forward from her eyes. As she blinked rapidly Storm walked into the room with the phone, "Rogue it's Logan." _

_"I don't want to talk to him. He left me and he's been gone to long. I want nothing to do with him anymore!" Rogue said storming out of the room. _

That was when Rogue stopped talking to Logan. Scott rounded the corner to the locker rooms and heard a struggle going on in the room. Running down the hall he burst through the door to see Rogue pinned against the lockers.

"Let her go now before I blast your ass out of this mansion!" Scott yelled at the person holding her.

"Heh, this doesn't concern yourself Scooter."


	5. Please Come Back Home

**A/N: So this is taking some time for me to get finished. I'm working 40 hour weeks and attending college so it gets kind of busy. I promise I haven't forgotten this story. I'm just working on another one too for InuYasha, so I get a little lost in thought. Reviews help me move along because it shows someone's interested in what I'm writing. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

"I'm pretty sure this concerns me Logan. Rogue doesn't look like she likes what you're doing and I don't like that you're hurting my friend." Scott said placing his hands on his glasses.

"Scooter I'm gonna say this once and only once. This is between me and Marie here. It's got nothing to do with you at all. So why don't you take your hands down and walk away in one piece."

"Not gonna happen Logan. I'm giving you till the count of 10 to put Rogue down on the floor where she belongs. 1…2….3….4….5…."

Logan growled at Scott but didn't put Rogue down.

"6…7…" Scott removed his glasses and let his optic blast go. Logan's body shot across the locker room and slammed into the lockers on the far side. There was a huge dent and Logan was laying on the floor.

"You okay Rogue?"

"I thought you said till 10. That was 7 Scott, do I need to teach you how to count?" Rogue teased.

"Nope, I felt 7 was close enough."

"Well sugar thank you for your help but we might want to get out of here before big, bad and hairy wakes up and is pissed at you." Rogue said walking quickly towards the direction of the elevator. Scott glanced back at Logan and jogged after Rogue.

Logan woke a few moments after the duo had left. He shook his head and looked around to make sense of his surroundings.

"What the fuck was that?" Logan questioned out loud.

Rogue and Scott walked towards her room in hopes of turning on the TV to a Christmas special and pigging out on cookies that Storm had baked early that day. Of course those plans were not in the future due to a stubborn idiot of a mutant named Logan.

As Scott and Rogue turned around the corner to her room she heard foot steps thundering up the stairs after her.

"MARIE! We need to talk!" Logan yelled/growled out at her as he stalked towards her.

"NO! FUCK YOU!" She yelled back as she turned to run. Scott looked at her confused for a moment before he was shoved against the wall and knocked out.

"Yes, we need to talk now!"

Rogue looked at Logan and made a dash for the stairs. Logan took a second to realize she had bolted and then followed her. She had run into the kitchen and was standing on the far side of the island with a knife pointed at him. Logan stalked into the room and looked at her.

"BRING IT ON ASSHOLE!" She shouted at him. All Logan could think was_, "We skipped some levels of anger here_."

"Look Marie we need to talk." Logan said again. Rogue had tears pouring out of her eyes at this point. Looking at him and then the knife she lunged forwards in hope of distracting him so she could run again. Logan saw the move and caught her around the middle and removed the knife from her hands. At this point he wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

"Marie? Darling? What's wrong with you?" Logan asked confused.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Logan? You leave me for six years and come back and expect everything to be okay between us? I wish you hadn't come back Logan because I had finally moved on." Rogue said as she wiggled her way out of his embrace and walked toward the door. She looked back at him before she disappeared completely. Logan stood in the kitchen looking confused and stunned that Marie would say that to him.

**Please don't forget to review! Thanks **


	6. She said, some days I feel like sh

Chapter 6:

Marie walked towards her room avoiding as many people as she could. The last thing she needed was to run into someone like Storm or Hank because she knew they would play the part of concerned "parent". She really didn't want to run into Jean or Logan because that wouldn't end well at all. Marie turned a corner to her hall and low and behold there was Jean standing in the middle of the hall talking to a student. Jean looked like she was seducing the young man and Marie was having a bad day as it was.

"Allen!" Marie barked out. The young man turned around and saw Marie standing there with her hands on her hips. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? This area is restricted to teachers only."

Allen looked at Marie and then Jean and scrambled to get away. As pretty as Jean was Allen knew Marie would do more damage to him because she was crazy good at kicking peoples asses.

Marie watched Allen dart around the corner and out of sight.

"That's low even for you Jean. What, can't get the teachers anymore so now you're going to prey on students?" Marie sneered at the other teacher.

"Marie green is not your color. I was just having a conversation with young Allen, nothing wrong with that."

"There's a problem when it takes place in the teachers hallway right by your room and the kid looks like he's about the get the biggest helping of "candy" ever."

"You're just upset because no one looks at you that way."

"Jean, today would not be the day to push my buttons." Marie said opening the door to her room.

"I heard. So you and Logan really are no longer talking. Poor, helpless Marie, can't even keep a man around."

Marie looked up and down the hallway and then back at the smiling Jean.

"You know something I'm sure somewhere deep down inside you're a nice person. Lets find that person." Marie said as she touched Jean and turned on her gift. Jean paled and slid to the floor at Marie's feet. Marie turned off her powers and smiled down at the red head on the floor.

"Oops." Marie shrugged and walked away into her room.


	7. Some days I wanna quit

**A/N: Okay I know I am officially the worst person in the world for making everyone wait on this. I have been so busy dealing with stuff though. My boyfriend left for the Army, I had to go home to Florida and my mom was diagnosed with cancer. So it's been a bit of a nightmare lately but I promise that I'm back and I'm gonna be working on this story more. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favored me, you guys are the greatest. **

Chapter 7:

Logan walked out of the kitchen with a confused looked on his face. Did his Marie really just say she wished he had never come back? That couldn't be right, every time he called Storm told him that Marie missed him and wanted him to come back home. How could she have been so wrong?

Logan glanced up the stairs towards the teachers hallway wondering if maybe he should go and try to talk to Marie again. It was possible that she said, what she said, in the heat of the moment and didn't actually mean it. That would explain everything, she didn't really mean it. Logan decided he should try to talk to her again, just in case. As he made his way up the stairs, Logan heard Marie and Jean talking. Before he could jump in and say anything Marie used her powers to drop Jean. This was not like his Marie at all, she was moody and angry it seemed. He remember Marie as a happy, smiling girl who always had a something nice to say, not this angry, sad, and slightly crazy woman he seemed to have run into.

Logan stepped over Jean's body figuring she would wake soon enough and he really didn't want to touch her after everything that had gone on. Considering she was one of the big reasons he took six years to return, he wasn't in a sympathetic mood. Logan made it to Marie's door and raised one large hand to bang on the door.

"Marie, I know you're in there. You might as well talk to me. I don't understand why you're so angry at me right now." Logan's plea was met with silence. "Well fine, I'll just sit here until you decide I'm worth talking to."

Logan lowered himself onto the ground and leaned against her door. He figured if he was right there she couldn't sneak past him and escape. Little did he know Marie was sitting against the door on the other side, willing herself to be strong and not open the door and fall into his arms crying. She figured he would get bored and leave eventually and she could sneak out then. Time passed as they both sat there thinking about the other person. After quiet sometime had passed Logan felt a little give in the door and heard the handle turn. He sat very still waiting for either the door to open or the sound to stop. He prayed for the first one, all he wanted to do was talk and figure out what was wrong with his Marie. It seemed God was on his side today because the door slowly opened and Marie stood there looking at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Well you might as well come in then." Marie said as she turned back into the room. Logan scrambled up from the floor and practically dove through the door.

"Well what is it you want to talk to me about Logan?"

"Marie, I want to know what's wrong. Why are you so angry with me?"

"Really Logan, you can't figure that one out all on your own?"

"Nope, you're gonna have to help me with that."

"Okay, how about I'm angry because you disappeared for six years, or that fact that you missed every major event in the last six years, or it might even be that you talk to Jean all the freaking time but only called me on Christmas. Those are just some of the reasons I'm angry at you.

You know when the cure wore off, you were the first person I wanted to run to because you were never ever scared of me when my skin was toxic. Then when I learned to control it you were the first person I wanted to hug with my new abilities but you weren't here for either of those.

You weren't here when I graduated top of my class early, you weren't here when Kitty got married, you weren't here for my birthdays or any holiday for that matter. You called, once a year to check on me, that was it. ONCE A FREAKING YEAR! So much happen that I wanted to tell you about, every high and low all I could think about was telling you about it, but you weren't here and that hurt more then words can describe," Marie said with tears rolling down her face," All I has was my journal to write in because no one listened like you did. No one understood me like you did and you left me behind. All alone without my best friend to help me. But you know what hurts me the most Logan, what really honestly kills me more then you missing all of those things? It's the fact that you talked to Jean on a regular basis and kept her updated on where you were and what you were doing. That's what kills me the most Logan and frankly right now I am not willing to forgive you for that."

Logan stood in Maries doorway looking at her stunned. All the pain and anger was his fault and he didn't even realize he had caused it. He watched as Marie reached under her bed and pulled out four leather bound books.

"These are letters I wrote to you. There's over two thousand of them in these four books. You can have them because I've stopped writing in them and I've given up. So here, they're all yours." She dropped the books into a stunned Logan's hands as she brushed passed him. "After you read those and understand what I've been going through, maybe we can talk." She said as she walked down the hallway.

Logan stood there for a few more moments wondering what had just happened. He then looked down at the books in his hands and decided he had a lot of reading to do before he talked to her again. Logan made his way slowly towards his room, looking at the books, wondering where to begin.


	8. And Be Normal for a Bit

Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this is really short and I'm sorry but I have so many ideas that I don't know which ones to get out first, so the next few chapters might be short. Please, please REVIEW. I love that so many people are favoring me and adding me to story alert but I would love to have some feedback from everyone reading this. I know I'm jumping around with the letters but I'll label all of them so you have an idea of when they were written. I do plan of flashing back to the first letter in both Maire and Logan's POV. Thank you everyone for sticking with me.  
**

*2 days later, Logan's Room*

Logan was sitting at his desk pouring over Marie's books and smoking a cigar. He had made it through the first book and had wanted to seek her out and give her a hug. He has caused her so much pain and worry in those first 12 months. Logan was currently letter #425, it was the beginning of March when she wrote this one and it was breaking his heart to read it.

_#425_

_Dear Logan, _

_Jean said she talked to you today and that you were somewhere in Canada but she couldn't tell me where because you didn't want me to know. I don't understand why you don't want me to know where you are. Are you worried I'll come looking for you? Or maybe you don't want me to know because you don't care anymore about me. Jean keeps me "up to date" on what you're doing. Sometimes I don't believe her but other times she says things that are so you that I can't help but believe what she's saying. _

_I've been working really ,really hard to control my powers and I can turn them off for a little while. It was so cool when I was able to hold a kitten in my hands for about ten minutes and feel how soft her fur felt and to feel her cold little nose sniffing my fingers. Her whiskers tickled my finger tips and the pads of her feet were so soft and pink when she placed them on my face to she could play with some of my hair. I can't wait till I can completely control my powers so I can hug you and hold your hand without my gloves on. _

_Jean laughed when I put the kitten down earlier then I needed to, she thinks I'm being overly cautious and stupid. I'm just still really scared to hurt her because I want to keep her around for a long time. I mean she was one of the first gifts you ever gave me and that means she's really special. She's a lot like you, she isn't scared of my skin and doesn't avoid me when I'm wearing my gloves. She cuddles with me as much as she can and is so loving and it fills the whole in my heart that you left behind. Well I have a session with Hank today so I'll write later. _

_Love Always, _

_Marie. _

Logan stated at her description of how the kitten he sent her felt when she could touch it. Things he didn't always notice seemed to mean so much to her. These letters were showing him how much he missed. He couldn't believe he had listened to Jean when she told him that Marie was fine and didn't need him around. How could he have listened when she said Marie was better off without him around, it had been all lies. Why would Jean do something like this to them? Logan realized he needed to have a serious talk with Jean about her actions and words.

**A/N: Please remember to REVIEW! It would really love you hear from everyone. **


	9. I don't understand why

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the review I totally loved them. Keep them coming please, it makes me want to write more. **

Chapter 9:

Marie had been avoiding Logan for the past two days because she knew he was reading her journals. She still couldn't believe that she had given those to him. All her thoughts, fears, dreams, and anger at him was in those books. He would know exactly what she had been thinking the whole time he had been gone and that thought now scared her more than anything. Could she face him when this was all over and what would he think of her and Jean after this? Avoiding him seemed to be the best answer to all these questions right now. If she didn't have to see him and talk to him maybe he would leave her alone. It was a long shot in all honesty but she knew deep down that would never happen in a million years. As Marie tuned to corner she saw Logan stalking down the hallway in the opposite direction, he didn't look all that happy. Hopefully he wasn't looking for her with that expression on his face, she couldn't imagine it would be good for the person on the receiving end of that look. Carefully Marie slipped around the corner and followed Logan at a slow pace. Maybe he wouldn't notice her and would she could sneak into her room without dealing with him. Her prayers weren't answered as Logan came to a stop in front of Jean's bedroom door.

"Great he's going to fuck her, even after he read my journals. How nice of him." Marie thought bitterly to herself. Logan moved from one foot to another waiting for the door to open and Jean to come out. It was rather embarrassing to watch a full grown man who looked like Logan hop from one foot to another while waiting for a woman. His eagerness to see her was slightly revolting to Marie who thought that after reading her journal he would want nothing to do with Jean ever again. It just went to show how much he actually cared for her, his lack of caring hurt Marie more than anything else could in that moment. Magneto could show up and kidnap her and recreate the whole Statue of Liberty incident and that would hurt less then watching Logan eagerly wait for the woman who emotionally destroyed her.

Marie watched for a few moments and decided that this wasn't something she wanted to see. Turning heel she fled back down the hall away from Jean's room and Logan. A good snack would fix all of this, a nice pint of double choc chip fudge ice cream would solve everything. Marie decided to hid in the kitchen until Kitty came to pick her up for their girls day. Marie's cat Mara made her way into the kitchen from the cat flap at to door and looked at her mommy with concerned eyes. Something had been off with her mommy for the last few days and Mara did not like it one bit.

**Mara's POV:**

Mara considered the fact that her mommy started acting this way and feeling this way when the big hairy man came into the house. He had tried to scare Mara one night when they were both in the kitchen but Mara was having none of that. She managed to get him back a few days later by sneaking up on him in the dark and meowing loudly. It was the least she could do if this was the reason her mommy was so upset. Mara hated very few people but this big hairy man and the crazy lady who screeched were at the top of her list because they made her mommy upset.

**End POV**

Marie looked down at the sound of a meow and saw her kitten standing there. "Oh hey there Mara, how are you today? I'm not in a good mood in all honesty but seeing you makes me feel a million times better." Mara jumped up on to the counter and rubbed against Marie. Marie picked Mara up and buried her face in her fur and sighed. Marie was sitting there blissfully when someone stormed into the kitchen.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Jean screamed from the doorway. Marie looked up as Jean lunged across the room towards her.


	10. You have to always be gone

**A/N: So I was writing this while watching X-Men One and Two. Please write a review and let me know what you think. This chapter is kind of rushed and crappy and I know that but if I didn't get something out I'm sure I would have gone crazy thinking about it. **

Chapter 10:

Marie lunged backwards out of the chair she was in as Jean lunged forward. Mara stood between the two, arching her back and flinging herself towards Jean. Marie watched as Mara attached herself to Jeans face and used her back legs to scramble up Jean's face and down her back. Digging her claws in as far as she could and launching herself off the evil human and out the kitchen door to find hairy human.

Marie stood behind her chair staring at the bleeding Jean, stunned Mara would so something like that. Jean looked up with pure rage on her face and spotted Marie standing there watching her.

"You fucking bitch! First you take Scott away from me, then you take Logan and now your god awful cat scratches my beautiful face! I will ruin you!" Jean screamed again and held her hands up. Marie felt herself unable to move. Jean smiled as she stalked closer to Marie, raising her hand she struck Marie in the face knocking her to the ground.

"You think that I took them away from you? You drove them away you cold hearted bitch!" Marie exclaimed from the floor. Jean's face twisted into a very nasty sneer as she stooped down to Marie's level, "You took them and now you will pay for it." Jean stood up and extended her hands towards Marie in a choking motion. Marie reached for her neck as if trying to stop the hands from choking her but there were no hands there. Marie couldn't breathe, all she could see were spots forming in front of her eyes and the world spinning. Marie would explain to anyone who asked that the next thing that happened was part of a dream. The choking stopped and she heard the most feral growl ever, it reminded her of Logan but he wouldn't hurt Jean, not in a million years. After that the world went completely black, the next memory Marie would have would be waking up in the med lab with Hank watching her two days later.

~~~~~ 2 days earlier in the Kitchen~~~~~~~~

Mara raced through the halls looking for hairy human, she knew that was her mommy's only hope in avoiding the screaming thing currently in the kitchen. Mara hoped her efforts to distract the screamer long enough to get help worked. Scrambling around a corner Mara ran head first into the leg of the hairy one; looking up at him she gave a long low yowl and tugged at his pant leg with her paw. Logan catching on she wanted something followed her as she ran towards the kitchen.

Logan rounded the corner to see Jean standing over what appeared to be an unconscious Marie. Letting out feral growl Logan launched himself at Jean with his claws extended ready to tear her apart. Jean let out a piercing scream and released her hold on Marie as Logan grabbed her around the middle and threw her across the kitchen effectively knocking her out.

"Come on kid, wake up, please wake up! This isn't funny, you need to wake up!" Logan was begging as he picked Marie up and ran for the med lab.

"Hank! Hank! We have a problem, Jean did something to Marie!" Hank came running out from the back of the med lab and saw Logan holding Marie.

"Dear lord, what happen to her?"

"Jean did something to her. I walked into the kitchen to find Jean over her holding her hands out like she was going to choke her."

Hank motioned Logan to place Marie on one of the beds and began examining her from head to toe. After a few careful minutes Hank looked up and Logan, "She seems to be fine, breathing normally now, her body's just trying to fix whatever the problem is by shutting down." Hank explained, "I would like to keep her here till she wakes up though. Where is Jean right now?"

"Still knocked out in the kitchen I would think." Logan replied. Hank nodded and motioned for Logan to take a seat, "I will go check on her, you stay here with Rogue." Hank said as he made his way out of the med lab.

Logan took a seat next to Marie's bed and picked up her hand, "Come on kid I know you're stronger than this. You gotta wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am for being such an ass to you the last few years. You have to wake up so I can tell you I'm sorry for leaving, for not checking on you more often, for not being here for you, and you have to hear me tell you I love you. So you have to wake up if you want to hear all those things." Logan bowed his head, placing his forehead against the back of Marie's hand.


	11. Where'd You Go II

**A/N: Here we go people, coming up on the last chapters. The big ones, the wholly OMGness that's coming. **

**Will Jean defeat Marie? **

**Will Logan ever tell Marie he loves her? **

**Will Marie really wake up?**

**Will the Professor ever walk again?**

**Stay tuned to find out. **

Chapter 11.

"Screwed-up people settle fights through violence. This can escalate into a war that can kill millions. Normal people settle disputes over cookies, cakes, and pies. Normal people are fat." This quote kept running through Marie's head as she lay on the med lab bed. Normal people are fat, this would explain why Jean was so skinny, why everyone in the school was so skinny actually, they weren't normal. Marie was trying to make sure her breathing didn't change, she really didn't want whoever was sitting next to her to know she was awake; just a few more moments of blissful quite before everything exploded into a massive mess. Marie knew that all hell was waiting for her on the other side of her closed lids, Jean, Logan, Scott and the Professor were all waiting for her and this was the one time it did not make her feel safe.

Logan perked up for a moment when Marie's breathing changed but as quickly as it came, it petered back out into a normal sleeping rhythm. Logan slumped a little in his chair disappointed that Marie hadn't woken up yet. Hank had checked Jean out and she was now somewhere in the mansion under the close supervision of the Professor. Jean claimed something was wrong with her, her powers were flaring up and messing with her emotions. She didn't mean to lunge at Marie, she barely remembered the event happening and she was truly sorry for it. Logan and Scott didn't buy it but since there was no proof otherwise there was little the Professor could do other than ban Jean from the med lab and going near Marie. Scott was avoiding Jean like the plague and only went into the med lab when he knew Logan wouldn't be there with Marie. The Professor kept a close eye on everything that was going on, he believed something was wrong Jean and that she was a threat to Marie both physically and mentally. After everything that had happen Logan had gone to the Professor with Marie's journals because of what was written about Jean and the Professor agreed with Logan in thinking something was very wrong with Jean. Marie was not one to say ill of anyone and someone who everyone thought was Marie's friend it was even more disturbing.

Jean was sitting in her room plotting, thinking, scheming about ways to get to Marie. With everyone watching both of them it was going to be very hard especially with Logan always around. He seemed to be immune to her charm since he found them in the kitchen which added to her problem. She went from having two men fighting over her to none and this did not bode well in Jean's mind and she blamed Marie. Marie who Scott paid more attention to her then Jean, Logan who was in love with Marie but wouldn't tell her because he thought she was to good for him but apparently Jean was good enough and that thought infuriated her. She was suppose to be the one everyone loved, everyone adored, wanted, and worshipped not that little bitch in the med lab. As Jean's anger grew her eyes flashed red and gold, and wind whipped around her, throwing things around her room as she stood and floated towards the med lab.

The Professor was sitting in his office when he felt a great disturbance in the mansion and it unsettled him that he couldn't pin point what it was but it was a great disturbance.

Marie's eyes snapped open in the med lab as she felt something stabbing her in the back of her mind. Something was horribly wrong and Marie knew something was coming for her. She could hear the voice in the back of her mind warning her, telling her to get ready to fight because there was a good chance she wouldn't make it.

Logan saw Marie's eye fly open but he couldn't get a physical response from her. She was staring straight ahead and this scared Logan because Marie always responded to him, always.


	12. Note

**A/N : Hey guys so heres the news on this story…my hard drive crashed and I lost everything. College projects, papers, notes and all the fanfictions I've been working on. I'm trying really hard to fix everything and get everything back up and running. Thank you everyone who has kept with me and reviewed. It's going to take another week at least to get all my documents transferred from the old hard drive onto my new one. **


	13. I Miss You So II

**A/N: I'M BACK! Thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement. It's been a long road lately and I'm finally back on track. My hard drive is lost forever but I decided that at this point it didn't matter. College is out for the summer so hopefully I'll have some more time to work on my stories. Thank you everyone for sticking with me, I appreciate it. Please remember to review! **

Chapter 12:

Logan watched as Marie's mouth opened and a chilling scream was released as she raised off medical bed floating about a foot above it. Logan jumped out of his seat and grabbed a hold of Marie around her waste trying to pull her back down. Medical equipment began to float around them moving in a circular motion, Marie's hair whipped back and forth as Logan clung to her desperately trying to pull her down. The medical bay door flew open as the Professor wheeled towards where Marie and Logan were.

"Logan, let her go." The Professor calmly said.

"No! I will not let her go. Something's wrong with her Chuck, something's really wrong with her. Fix it!"

"Logan, she will be fine. This is something she has to fight on her own. We can not fix this physically right now. She needs us to be here when she wakes, she needs YOU to be her anchor right now. Talk to her Logan, make her aware that we are still here."

Logan looked at Charles as if he was crazy. Logan could always do something to save Marie and now, now Charles was telling him that there was nothing he could do. This time he couldn't save Marie, he had to have faith she could save herself, this one time, the one time he was scared to most there was nothing he could do. Logan let go of Marie's waste and watched as she stayed in one spot, floating with her mouth open.

**Marie's POV:**

The voices were all screaming at me at once. So many sounds, begging me, telling not to let them die, pleading for their lives and loved ones. What was going on with me? I'd never killed this many people and I've never had them beg for their lives or loved ones. Where were these voices coming from?

"Hello Marie, how nice to see you in here."

Marie whipped around and saw Jean floating in the air. This couldn't be right, Logan would never let Jean get near her after what happen. How was she there?

"Oh poor little Marie, wondering how I got so close to you. Logan can't save you here dear, we're in your mind. I've trapped you in here and I plan to kill you in here. Once I kill you here, you'll never wake up and I won't have to deal with you ever again." Jean laughed. Marie gasped and watched Jean advance on her. Jean had every intent to kill her and walk away scot free, no blame nothing. They would blame her not waking on complications with her injuries and Jean already explained that to them. She claimed to not be herself, her powers were causing her problems but the reality of it was that Jean was just not in her right mind.

Jean lunged at Marie arms out stretched, Marie braced for impact, the hands made contact with Marie's throat and began to squeeze cutting off Marie's air supply. Jean made sure Marie was pinned under her, completely helpless, the world began to go fuzzy, a small pin prick of light was just floating in her vision. That small pin prick came closer and began getting bigger.

**End POV. **

**Please remember to review!**


	14. Please Come Back Home II

**A/N: Okay guys this might be the last chapter. It depends on the reviews I get if I write another one explaining what happen to Jean or if I let you guys pick her fate. I've had a ton of fun writing this story and I'm so glad so many of you have stuck with me through it all. So thanks to everyone who read this, favored me, favored the story and wrote reviews. **

As the battle rages on in Marie's mind Logan continued to keep close watch over her physical body. It seemed as if she was sleeping peacefully but Logan knew she was battling for her life in her mind.

**Marie's Mind**

Jean lunged at Marie again, arms out stretched, she managed to make contact for a second time, closing her hands and fingers around Marie's neck. They both tumbled to the ground with Jean holding tightly on top. As they hit the ground Marie began clawing furiously at Jean's hands desperate to free herself from the iron like grasp. Jeans face twisted and distorted into a sick smile as she applied more pressure.

"This ends now you little whore. I've had enough of you're existence and how badly you keep messing everything up." Jean hissed at her. Marie could feel herself slipping again into the black void.

_"Fight it child, you have the power, this is your mind not hers. Fight her off_." A voice murmured in Marie's subconscious. The void was coming closer and closer, she could feel the end coming but she wasn't ready for it. There was still so much for her to do and see, this would not be the end.

"NO!" screamed Marie as a white blinding light radiated from what could only be called Marie's core. The light ripped Jean off of her and flung her to the other side of the room. Marie stood up slowly, she arched her back and screamed again. Jean's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Marie walking over to Jean and kicked her. Jean rolled and stood up, preparing to fight Marie. Marie looked Jean in the eyes and shot forward landing a solid punch to Jeans face. Giving her no time to recover Marie swung again and slammed Jean in the solar plexus. Jean stumbled and swung blindly at Marie, she missed by a hair's inch. Marie lifted her fists again, "This is for me," a punch landed on Jeans face, "this is for Scott," another to the face, "and this is for all the problems and pain you've caused in the mansion!" Marie's final punch was an upper cut to Jeans jaw sending her sprawling on the floor. "Have tired to kill me for the last time, you are not welcome either in my mind or my life. You will leave and never return." Marie stared coldly at Jean as the white light returned, ripping into Jean and pulling her out of Marie's mind. Marie collapsed heavily on the ground and slumped sideways.

**End Marie's Mind **

Logan felt a small shift in the air around him. He realized it was Marie letting her final breath out.

"Marie, Darlin' please don't go. Come on fight it, come back. I know I haven't been around and this is the last thing you want to hear coming from me but I love you Marie." Logan pleaded with Marie's body.

"Logan, let her go. There is nothing you or I can do for her anymore." The Professor placed a hand on Logan's sagging shoulder.

"I failed her Charles, I failed the one person who cared about me unconditionally. I left her behind and alone to face things. I promised to keep her safe Charles and I failed." Logan looked so lost as he stared into Charles eyes.

"You didn't fail me Logan. You just lost sight of what was important to you apparently."

Logan spun around to see a healthy Marie sitting up on the hospital bed looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Marie! You're alive. I'm so sorry for leaving you Darlin' and not coming home sooner. I should have been here the whole time." Logan said pulling Marie to him in a hug.

"It's okay Logan. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know you love me and I love you too," Marie said hugging him back, "Professor, you might want to go check on Jean, I don't think she's doing very well right now."

The Professor nodded and wheeled himself out of the room. Logan placed his arm under Marie and picked her up bridal style, he settled back on his chair with Marie in his lap and buried his face in her hair. "I promise to never leave you again."

"Logan, you can't promise me that. You love your freedom and traveling. How about you promise to never leave this long again and if you plan on it you take me with you?"

"Okay Darlin'. I promise to never leave you behind for this long again and I promise to fix everything between us."

"We have plenty of time for that Logan. How about right now you get me my clothes and take me for a burger because I am starving right now."

"Anything for you Darlin', anything for you."


End file.
